My Hero, My Savior, My Love
by Fantasy Haley
Summary: Violet goes to the club with her best friend Danny, but has to walk home. A man tries to kidnap her and Isaac comes to her rescue. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any sense whatsoever. If I did, would I be writing FANfiction?**

The red and white lights were still flashing as Violet walked through the streets away from the club. Her best friend, Danny, had been her ride home, but he was currently paralyzed and in an ambulance. The cool early-spring air whipped her blonde hair behind her and stung her face. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

She tried reaching through her small purse to grab it but couldn't find it. Kneeling on the ground, she started digging through her bag when a car pulled over on her side of the road. A big black van opened up the door and Violet felt someone grab her from behind. A big sweaty palm covered her mouth and made her gasp.

Violet shook her whole body around, trying to break free. She screamed through the hand, but nothing seemed to work. She bit down suddenly on her attacker's hand, causing it to retract just long enough for her to let out a loud screech. Something hard (she presumed it was a fist) hit her head and everything went black. But not before she saw a guy running over towards them.

A bucket of cold water splashed over violet's face as she was awoken in a cold warehouse. She opened her eyes, scared of the possibilities of what could be surrounding her. Sure, she may have seen someone running after them before she passed out, but after watching so many horror stories on Investigation Discovery with her mom, she wasn't going to trust it.

Above her was a boy, about her age, with chocolate brown curls and ice blue eyes. Violet whimpered a bit, both from being scared and the harsh light shining in her face. The boy's worried face instantly seemed as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off of his shoulders. "You woke up," the deep voice sighed. "I was getting worried there. The guy had dropped you when he saw me running and you smashed your head pretty hard on the concrete," he explained lightly.

Violet sat up and looked around the warehouse, still a bit wary of her new surroundings. "Were you… The one I saw running towards me?" she asked timidly. She turned her head to look directly at him and guessed he was about the same height as the boy who had run at her and the kidnapper.

The boy's face turned slightly red and he looked at the ground, "Uh.. Yeah. I heard a scream and started heading in that direction. I guess he knew he couldn't get away with it then."

Violet looked up at this boy, he was her hero. Her savior. "Thank you," she said.

Eventually, time went on and Violet grew closer to the boy. She had told Danny about the boy who saved her, whom she had learned was named Isaac Lahey, and he told her it was probably "meant to be". She laughed and shrugged it off, but after a couple of months, even though she had overcome her fear of being alone, Isaac still followed her everywhere and they grew attached.

"So, what are you up to this Friday?" Isaac asked as he and Violet shuffled down the hallways to the parking lot. Finally the long Thursday was over.

"Nothing much. Probably just working on that project Harris gave us for Chemistry. What about you?" she replied, groaning inwardly at the thought of it. Honestly, that man gave way too many projects.

"Oh… Well, would you like to work on it together? You know, get it done quicker?" Isaac asked a bit awkwardly.

"Sure! My parents are going to be out though. They are leaving Friday morning to take a trip to see my Aunt in Florida," she told him as they walked over to her car.

Isaac grinned and opened his arms, "What, no hug for your savior?" he chuckled.

Violet wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him the biggest hug ever. "You know I would never leave without hugging my hero," she giggled lightly. "So, after school we can just drive straight to my house. Sound good?" she asked as she backed away.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. See you tomorrow, Violet," Isaac said before sticking his hands in his leather jacket's pockets and walking towards the woods. 'Probably for his usual run,' she rationalized before driving off.

The next morning, as Violet left for school, she bade her parents farewell but decided not to tell them about Isaac. They knew the two were not romantically together, but she was worried they would treat her like a child and make her go with them or stay home because she wasn't trusted enough to be alone with a boy. Her school day went by normally, if not slower than usual.

By the time the bell rang for the end of the day, it felt to Violet like years had gone by. She told herself it was only because it was Friday afternoon, but she couldn't help but notice how she couldn't keep her mind off of Isaac all day.

While she was walking down the hallway, searching for Isaac, she saw the familiar mess of brown curls and her heart sped up to twice its normal speed. Things seemed to be.. Changing between the two of them. Conversations would end up awkward and Violet's heart would flutter at the faintest hint of a smile from that boy.

He turned around and flashed the brightest smile in the world at her, his ears perking up a bit. Isaac walked over to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. "How are you doing on this fine, fine day, gorgeous?" he asked her in a joking tone.

Violet laughed, trying to contain her newfound excitement over being close to him. "Come on then, if we don't do the project right away, we won't end up doing it. It's due Monday and I have no parents making sure I do my work until Tuesday," she laughed as they strolled to her car.

The whole car ride, even though Isaac was in the passenger seat, he still had his long arms draped over Violet's shoulders. When the five minute car ride, which felt more like a five hour one, was finally over she pulled into her empty driveway and they walked silently, side by side, into her house.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Isaac sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Violet, I can't do this anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, confused and worried at the same time. Unsure if he was ending the friendship because he thought she was too clingy or anything.

"This is what I mean Violet," Isaac said and without explaining, he put both of his hands on the sides of her face and leans in to kiss her deeply.

Violet felt as if she were melting into him as their lips melded together. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders until he pulled back, smiling and slightly out of breath. "You know, you could have probably done that ages ago," she laughed lightly, pecking him on the lips once more.

"That would have been nice to know," Isaac laughed. "I've been stressing out about it for weeks. I mean, I've thought you were gorgeous the moment you opened your pretty blue eyes up. And then, I got to know you and I sort of fell deeper and deeper in love."

Violet laughed lightly, "That sounds.. So cheesy. And romantic. I love it," she kissed him on the lips again on her tip-toes to reach him comfortably. They both smiled into the kiss, having both wanted this (even if unknowingly) for so long. Isaac was Violet's hero, her savior, and the love of her heart.


End file.
